Griffes d'acier et Pattes de velours
by Malienkaia
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Pavarti se retrouvent à l'époque des maraudeurs, à Poudlard, complètement amnésiques. Hermione, obsédée par le mot "horcruxe", et ses amies se rapprochent dangereusement de camarades qu'elles devraient pourtant éviter..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : tous les personnage appartiennent à JKR.

J'ai déjà publié cette histoire sur HPF, sous le nom de Janis, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

><p>L'arcade sourcilière d'Hermione saignait abondamment; la jeune sorcière s'essuya d'un geste impatient, sa main se crispant sur sa baguette. La bataille l'avait séparée de Ron et d'Harry, et elle essayait de les rejoindre. Ils étaient probablement à la cabane hurlante, mais une foule d'alliés et d'ennemis la séparait du saule pleureur. La mâchoire d'Hermione tremblait sous l'effet de la rage, de la peur et de l'espoir mêlé. Ils étaient si près du but, si près ! Ron et Harry étaient capables de tuer Nagini sans elle, bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même... frustrant de ne pas être là. Elle venait d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée, déjà à moitié en ruines. Allez, courage, elle n'aurait bientôt plus que le parc à traverser. Du coin de l'œil elle vit un sorcier masqué lui lancer un sortilège.<br>-PROTEGO !  
>le sort rebondit sur le bouclier qui avait soudainement enveloppé la sorcière. Une jolie rouquine bondit à ses côtés avec souplesse, sa baguette toujours levée.<br>-Ginny ! je te dois une fière chandelle !  
>-Où sont Ron et Harry ? demanda la jeune fille, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux.<br>-Je ne sais pas je les ai perdu, j'essaie de...  
>Un soudain mouvement de foule les entraina subitement vers un couloir qui longeait la grande salle; Ginny attrapa Hermione pour ne pas être séparée d'elle, et elles réussirent à s'extirper de la masse en entrant dans une salle de classe. De porte dérobée en porte dérobée, elles se retrouvèrent bientôt loin de la bataille, à leur plus grand dam.<br>-Oh, c'est trop bête ! s'exclama Hermione en tapant du pied et en essuyant une nouvelle fois le sang qui coulait de sa blessure à l'arcade. On va passer par la fenêtre !  
>Ginny regarda Hermione d'un air interloqué, et se mit à rire.<br>-Par la fenêtre ?  
>-On est sorcières, non ? répondit Hermione.<br>-Et bien allons-y !  
>Elle s'approchaient juste d'un volet brisé qui pendait sur ses gongs lorsqu'elles entendirent un grognement tout proche, deux cris paniqués, et deux rires gras.<br>-On dirait Lavande et Pavarti... murmura Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.  
>-... et Fenrir Greyback, gronda la jeune rouquine, les lèvres retroussées par le dégoût.<br>Les deux amis, tournant le dos à la fenêtre, se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.  
>Lavande et Pavarti étaient dans une salle de classe, la première soutenait la seconde, qui s'était évanouie, son crâne saignant abondamment, et elles étaient acculées contre un mur, deux mangemorts et Greyback leur coupant toute retraite.<br>-STUPEFIX !  
>-EXPERLLIARMUS !<br>Le mangemort à droite de lavande tomba en avant, stupéfixé par Hermione, le second fit un bond de plusieurs mètres dans une explosion de rouge et or.  
>Non contente de l'avoir désarmé, Ginny envoya valser plusieurs bureaux d'un coup de baguette magique, Lavande eut tout juste le temps d'ensorceler le corps de Pavarti pour que son corps inanimé les suive, et, dans la pagaille qui suivit, les quatre gryffondors purent prendre la fuite, rapidement talonnée par Greyback et trois autres de ses mercenaires attirés par le vacarme.<p>

Tout en courant, poursuivie par leurs ennemis, Hermione gémit :  
>-Si seulement on avait eu un peu plus de temps... Du temps, on a besoin de temps...<p>

Une porte noire apparut dans le mur, comme ça peut arriver de temps à autres à Poudlard.  
>C'était comme si le château offrait une échappatoire à celles qui le défendaient avec tout le courage qu'elles pouvaient rassembler. Ginny l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et traversa la porte sans cesser de courir, suivit par Hermione, Lavande, et Pavarti, qui saignait toujours beaucoup. La porte se referma.<p>

Greyback et ses acolytes faisaient face à un mur de pierre vide.


	2. Chapter 2 : Retour vers le futur

Voilà le seconde chapitre ! Désolée s'il y a des "erreurs" de publication je découvre petit à petit ^^

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ginny et Lavande se tenaient, immobiles et très pâles, devant un placard à balais à côté de la grande salle. Le soleil se levait, et le hall d'entrée était vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace de bataille ou de démolition.<p>

-C'est comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre, murmura Lavande.  
>-Quelle guerre ? répondit Ginny, l'air étonné.<br>-Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble être déjà venue ici, et qu'il y avait une guerre, répondit la jeune fille.  
>-Nous sommes élèves ici, à Gryffondor, en septième année, dit Hermione d'un ton décidé. Enfin, non, Ginny est en 6ème année. un air troublé passa sur son visage.<br>-Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu moins décidé.  
>-Oui, je m'en souviens, approuva la rouquine. Mais j'ai l'impression que j'oublie quelque chose de très important.<br>-Moi aussi, approuva Hermione, en essuyant à nouveau le sang qui coulait de son arcade. qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Pavarti ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant le corps inanimé de la jeune fille qui flottait devant elles.  
>-Elle a l'air blessé il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, s'alarma Lavande. Hermione, toi aussi tu es blessée !<br>-Ce n'est rien, la moindre coupure à l'arcade saigne beaucoup mais en fait ça n'est pas très grave. Par contre il faut qu'on s'occupe de Pavarti.  
>Elle fit apparaître un brancard, et les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers l'infirmière d'un pas lent, hébétées.<br>-Vous vous souvenez de nos camarades de classe ? et de nos professeurs ? et de nos cours ? demanda enfin Ginny.  
>-Non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione.<br>-Enfin, je me souviens de vous trois, dit Lavande.  
>-Ce qui me préoccupe le plus, dit Hermione d'une voix basse, c'est que le fait d'avoir oublié plus de la moitié de mon existence ne me perturbe pas plus que ça... Je pense que nous devons êtres sous l'emprise d'un sortilège très puissant. Il va falloir que j'aille à la bibliothèque.<br>-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce que tu viens de dire ne m'étonne pas du tout, plaisanta Ginny. J'aimerais bien savoir d'où je viens, mais en même temps je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer...  
>-Tu te dis que boh, c'est pas si grave que ça après tout pourquoi s'en faire ça reviendra bien un jour ou l'autre ? compléta Lavande.<br>-C'est exactement ça.

Elles étaient arrivées devant l'infirmerie, et tapèrent à la porte. Mme Pomfresh ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir. La surprise qui l'étreint fut telle qu'elle ne put que les regarder bouche ouverte, les bras ballants.  
>-Excusez-moi, Madame l'infirmière, dit Ginny, mais notre amie Pavarti est blessée, elle est très mal en point, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle ?<br>Pompom finit par se mettre sur le côté pour laisser Hermione déposer le brancard sur lequel reposait Pavarti sur un lit inoccupé (à vrai dire tous les lits étaient inoccupés).  
>-Vous êtes toutes les quatre dans un très sale état, dit enfin Madame Pomfresh. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait de votre nuit, mais soyez certaines que le directeur en sera informé !<br>Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient dans un sale état. Les uniformes de Lavande et Pavarti étaient tachés de sang et déchirés, de même que les robes de sorcières d'Hermione et Ginny.  
>-Dumbledore ! s'exclama cette dernière.<br>-Oui, Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, s'impatienta PomPom.

Les trois gryffondor se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Elles savaient qui était Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Pourquoi ce malaise et cette tristesse fugace, comme si l'infirmière avait évoqué un mort ?  
>Au moment ou Ginny avait crié le nom du professeur à la manière d'un naufragé criant le nom du bateau qui vient le secourir, un autre mot était apparu dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Horcruxe. Elle faillit le dire à haute voix, mais s'abstint. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas en parler. En plus ce nom avait quelque chose de répugnant et maléfique, du moins à ce qui lui semblait.<br>-A quoi tu penses Hermione ? demanda Ginny, qui avait remarqué le trouble de son amie.  
>-Je pense... Je pensais que nous devrions parler à Dumbledore, dit-elle enfin, alors que Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour du lit de Pavarti.<br>-Mais tu crois qu'il écouterait quatre élèves amnésiques qui ont apparemment fait des bêtises toute la nuit et sont sans doute tombé sur quelque chose de trop gros pour elles ? répondit Lavande, d'un ton dubitatif.  
>-Oui, je pense, répondit Hermione. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on foutait avant d'aller dans le grand hall, mais plusieurs choses me font penser qu'on vient d'ailleurs.<br>-Mais nous connaissons toutes Poudlard, protesta Ginny.  
>-Pas ce Poudlard-ci, répondit Hermione à voix basse. Le Poudlard d'où nous venons était en guerre, c'est la première chose que Lavande ait dit avant qu'on ne l'oublie, et heureusement qu'elle l'a fait sans quoi nous ne nous en rappellerions plus. Et puis notre état... Je pense que nous sortions d'une bataille. Encore que qui se tapait dessus et pourquoi, ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. En plus l'infirmière ne nous a pas reconnue, et elles ne nous a ouvert que parce que Lavande et Pavarti portaient l'uniforme de l'école, en tout cas c'est ce que je pense. Enfin, quand elle a parlé de Dumbledore, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...<br>-Dans ta tête, Dumbledore est mort ? compléta Ginny.  
>Hermione acquiesça.<br>-Et là, il est de toute évidence toujours vivant, ajouta Lavande.  
>-Donc, deux possibilités. Ou nous venons du futur, ou nous venons d'un monde parallèle. dans tous les cas nous n'existions pas ici, et Dumbledore ne pourra que nous recevoir.<br>-Un monde parallèle ! répéta Lavande avant d'éclater de rire.  
>-Je pense plutôt que nous venons du futur, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Même pour un monde sorcier, le coup de la dimension parallèle me semble abracadabrant.<br>-Oui, mais si c'est le cas, le futur n'a rien de très réjouissant, murmura Ginny d'un air sombre, alors que Mme Pomfresh venait chercher Hermione pour appliquer un baume sur son arcade sourcilière.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plutôt, merci pour les reviews !

J'ai ue de longs problèmes d'ordinateurs, j'espère que les publications seront plus régulières désormais !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Hermione, le front à moitié recouvert d'une épaisse pâte bleue qui lui procurait d'étranges sensations de picotements, Ginny et Lavande expliquaient à Pavarti, qui venait de se réveiller, la situation. C'est à dire qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à raconter, étant donné qu'elles-même ne se souvenaient de rien. Mme Pomfresh était allée chercher Dumbledore et les avait laissées avec une montagne de chocolat destiné à les aider à se remettre de leurs émotions. Lorsque le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie, les quatre amies se sentirent étrangement mieux. Il était leur seul point de repère dans le brouillard qui les entourait; bien qu'elles n'ai jamais été proches de lui elles eurent l'impression de retrouver un ami depuis longtemps disparu. Il leur parut cependant plus jeune, et ses cheveux n'étaient pas tout à fait blanc, tirant encore sur l'auburn.  
>Il leur sourit avec chaleur, et les invita à se présenter, et à raconter leur histoire. Hermione, depuis si longtemps habituée à répondre de façon précise et ordonnée à n'importe quelle question posée par un professeur, lui expliqua les circonstances de leur arrivée, en omettant toutefois de préciser qu'elles le croyaient mort, et sans parler du mot "horcruxe" qui tournait en rond dans sa tête.<br>Dumbledore l'écouta en l'interrompant seulement pour lui demander sa date de naissance, assis au pied du lit de Pavarti.  
>-Est-ce que vous m'avez bien tout raconté ? demanda Dumbledore.<br>Hermione eut l'impression que les yeux bleus du vieil homme la passait au rayon X.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle ne devait en aucun cas parler d'horcruxes.

-Là d'où nous venons, dit-elle enfin d'une petite voix, vous... vous étiez là aussi.

-Etait ? répéta Dumbledore. Hermione leva la tête et vit qu'il souriait gentiment, au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Etait, répéta-t-elle, incapable d'en dire plus.

Le sourire du directeur de Poudlard s'accentua.

-Nous devons tous mourir un jour où l'autre, Mademoiselle Granger. Je pense avoir encore quelques belles années à vivre.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir que la bataille à laquelle nous avons survécu n'a pas lieu dans trois semaines ? répondit Pavarti d'une petite voix.

-Pour la bonne raison que vous n'êtes pas encore nées mesdemoiselles, répondit Albus d'une voix douce. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez venue au monde en 1979... Dans deux ans, donc.

Les quatre jeunes filles restèrent interdites.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on venait de si loin, murmura Pavarti.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? s'exclama Ginny, les yeux ronds.

-Dans l'immédiat, je proposerais que vous soyez inscrites en 6ème et 7ème année, et suiviez une année de cours normal.

-mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dire aux autres ? demanda Lavande.

-La vérité, ou du moins une partie, répondit Dumbledore. Ne parlez pas d'un Poudlard en guerre, ni de votre année de naissance. Pour le reste il n'y a pas de meilleure excuse que la vérité. Vous avez eu un accident et vous ne vous souvenez de rien. Vous êtes arrivée cette nuit à Poudlard, deux d'entre vous était blessées. Et, en tant sorcières et qui plus est, Anglaise, Poudlard vous a accueillies. Je ferais des recherches pour apaiser le ministère, mais bien sûr je ne trouverais rien, puisque vous n'êtes pas encore nées. Le ministère n'ose pas interférer dans les affaires de Poudlard, et si je le leur intime, ils vous laisseront tranquilles, au moins cette année. Je chercherais un moyen de faire en sorte que votre mémoire vous revienne.

-Ne risquons nous pas de provoquer des catastrophes dans le futur, monsieur ?

-Si les mangemorts ont pénétré Poudlard, je vois mal ce qui pourra nous arriver de pire...

-Je crois que vous avez raison, c'était des Mangemorts, s'exclama Ginny. Pourquoi je me rappelle d'eux, et pas de mes amis de là-bas ?

-Je pense que c'est parce que les mangemorts existent déjà actuellement, expliqua Dumbledore. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez aussi reconnu, et que vous vous souvenez de Poudlard.

-Mais si les mangemorts attaquent Poudlard, et que vous êtes mort à notre époque, dit Hermione très lentement, l'angoisse commençant à grandir, ça veut dire que c'est Voldemort qui les guide... Mais qui nous guide, nous ?

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore eut l'air surpris. Ginny, Lavande et Pavarti, elles grimacèrent.

-Vous dites le nom de Voldemort ? demanda le directeur.

-Bien sûr, pas vous ? Ne pas oser dire son nom ne fait qu'aggraver la peur qu'il inspire. Je ne l'ai pas toujours fais mais ces derniers temps... il me semble que je le répète beaucoup plus...

-C'est précisément ce que je m'use à dire et répéter à tous les sorciers de ma connaissance, soupira Dumbledore. soyez réconfortés mademoiselle Granger; si vous dites son nom, ça veut dire que d'autres autour de vous, là-bas, le font... Et sont donc capable de combattre Voldemort ainsi que je le fais.

-Professeur, est-ce que vous devinez plus de choses à notre sujet que vous ne voulez bien nous le dire ? demanda soudain Ginny. Elle rougit lorsque le professeur lui jeta un long regard, mais Dumbledore souriait.

-Je devine, mais je préfère ne rien dire, je peux me tromper. Nous allons trouver un moyen de vous faire retrouver la mémoire, c'est dans votre passé que se trouve le moyen de vous renvoyer dans le futur, à votre place.


	4. Chapter 4 : James Potter

Et sans attendre un nouveau chapitre !

Les quatre jeunes filles étaient assises à la table de gryffondor, un peu à l'écart des autres, se tortillant dans leurs nouvelles robes noires; les nombreux coups d'oeil inquisiteurs qu'on leur jettait les intimidaient. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburns tressés, au visage doux et aux yeux ronds vint les saluer.

-Bonjour ! je m'apelle Mary, j'ai reçu un hibou de McGonagall ce matin; vous serez dans mon dortoir toutes les quatre. Elle m'a demandé de vous guider un peu, elle m'a dit que vous étiez nouvelles et serez sans doute un peu perdues. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! Au fait, je parle, je parle, mais vous savez qui est McGonagall ? C'est notre prof de métamorphose !  
>-Et directrice adjointe de Poudlard, non ? compléta Pavarti.<br>-Exactement, répondit Mary. Notre premier cours est avec elle, enfin si vous avez pris sa matière en ASPIC, et toi, Ginny, c'est ça? Tu commences en botanique avec Mme Chourave.  
>Mary s'assit à côté de la jeune rouquine.<br>-Bon alors autant vous prévenir, ici, on me surnomme "Miss-je-sais-tout", ça m'a toujours fait rigoler, mais je ne fais même pas exprès !  
>-Nous aussi on a notre Miss Je-sais-tout, dit Lavande en montrant Hermione avec sa fourchette. Je n'ai jamais vu un prof poser une question à laquelle elle n'ait pas de réponse !<br>-Une camarade ! Alleluia ! s'exclama Mary. Non, en fait, on me surnomme comme ça mais pas parce que je réponds en général bien au profs, quoique pas toujours, mais plutôt parce que dès que quelque chose se passe, je suis au courant. Si vous avez besoin de savoir quoique ce soit quand à ce qui peut se passer entre les élèves, demandez-moi ! Je ne dirais pas que je sais tout, mais je suis bien informée. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être un ruban à mouches où tous les inscetes viennent se coller; moi c'est pareil, mais avec des potins. Mais rassurez vous, pour la moindre chose un peu délicate, tout le monde sait que je suis une tombe, et que je ne révèle jamais ce que j'ai pu apprendre.  
>-Tu n'auras pas grand chose à apprendre sur nous en tout cas, dit Pavarti, ou alors tu es plus forte que nous !<br>-Pourquoi donc ?  
>-Il semblerait que nous ayons était ensorcellées, répondit Hermione. Où, Quand, Comment, Pourquoi ? Va savoir ! On ne se souvient de presque rien.<br>-De quoi vous rappellez-vous ? demanda Mary, les yeux brillants d'exitation.  
>-De Dumbledore, de Tu sais qui et de ces serviteurs, des une des autres, et c'est tout. Mon plus vieux souvenir remonte à ce matin, quand on s'est retrouvées toutes les quatre dans le hall d'entrée, Pavarti évanouie, et nous toutes avec des habits déchirés et du sang partout, répondit Lavande.<br>Les yeux de Mary s'arrondirent de stupeur.  
>-Et vous ne vous souvenez de rien du tout ?<br>-Absolument rien, confirma Hermione, qui n'avait pas très envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Parle-nous un peu des gens qu'il y a ici.  
>Mary se mit alors à leur raconter avec bonne humeur les vices et les vertus d'une grande partie des élèves de Gryffondor, et de quelques autres des trois maisons restantes. Elle en s'attarda pas trop sur serpentard, mais teint tout de même à prévenir les nouvelles venues que de nombreux septième année cachaient de moins en moins leur attirance pour la magie noire, et que de nombreux murmures répétaient que certains étaient déjà mangemorts, ou le serait sous peu. Elle préféra leur parler des quatre garçons les plus célèbres de l'école : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.<br>-Pettigrow traine tout le temps avec eux, mais en fait il n'est pas si populaire que ça. Ni beau ni moche... Insignifiant quoi. Et Remus disparait une fois par mois à l'infirmerie, à ce qu'il paraît il est assez malade. Mais les deux autres... Vous les remarquerez vite. Ils sont plutôt mignons chacun dans leur registre, mais James est complètement obnubilé par Lily Evans depuis des années et ne regarde pas les autre filles. Quand à Black, personne n'a l'air d'être assez bien pour lui. Il paraît qu'il est sortit avec des filles plus âgées que nous, à Pré-au-lard, et on raconte aussi qu'on l'a vu avec des moldues, pour emmerder sa famille je suppose, mais à Poudlard, niet. Il peut avoir un côté assez condescendant, mais ils ont tellement de charisme que tout le monde leur pardonne leurs bêtises. Et puis ce sont d'excellents élèves. Tiens, voilà Lily dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure. Hey, Lily !

La jeune femme rousse les rejoignit, un sourire de bienvenue aux lèvres.  
>-Mary m'a parlé de vous tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Nous sommes dans le même dortoir, ça me fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes !<br>-Enchantée, répondit Ginny.  
>Trois garçons arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle sur ces entrefaites. Tout d'abord les quatre amies n'y prirent pas garde, mais si tôt que l'un d'entre eux avisa Lily, il entraîna les deux autres dans sa direction.<br>-Salut Evans tu as passé de bonnes vacances d'été ? demanda-t-il en ignorant les nouvelles venues.  
>-Géniales, répondit Lily, avec politesse mais sans chaleur. Mais tu m'as déjà posé la question hier.<br>-Ah oui, c'est vrai, balbutia James. Heu... Tes parents vont bien ?  
>-Mes parents sont en excellente santé je te remercie, répondit Lily, qui cette fois souriait. Tu as pris des cours de politesse cet été Potter ?<br>-Il faut croire qu'il a grandi, répondit Remus.  
>-Tu nous présentes aux nouvelles ? demanda Peter.<br>-On dit tu nous présente LES nouvelles quand on a deux sous de savoir vivre, Peter, rétorqua Lily.  
>-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? s'inquiéta Mary. Hermione, Lavande, Ginny et Pavarti regardaient fixement James, blêmes.<br>-On ne s'est pas déjà vus ? demanda enfin Pavarti.  
>-C'est à moi de faire ce genre de remarques en principe, répondit James avec un petit sourire. Mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir rencontrées, non.<br>James, Remus, Peter, Lily et Mary échangèrent des regards gênés; les quatre autres avaient l'air complètement perdues.  
>-Voici Hermione Granger, Ginny Wealsey, Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil, dit enfin Mary.<br>-Vous êtes de la famille d'Arthur Weasley, un jeune stagiaire au ministère ? Mon père l'a rencontré une ou deux fois là-bas, il l'aime bien, dit James.  
>-Non, pas du tout, répondit Ginny.<br>-C'est marrant, je trouve que tu lui ressembles, je me souviens de lui quand on était en première année, il passait ses BUSES à l'époque il me semble, insista Remus.  
>-Non, je ne connais pas d'Arthur Weasley, répondit Ginny d'un ton assuré, mais elle sentit un étrange pincement au coeur alors qu'elle disait ses paroles.<p>

-Où est Black ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Lily.

-Non, il répond à une lettre de sa chère et tendre mère, répondit James avec une grimace. Il n'est pas rentré chez lui cet été il est venu habiter à la maison. Il ne supportait plus de vivre là-bas...

-C'est compréhensible, dit Lily d'un air grave.

-Famille de Mages Noirs, dit brièvement Mary à l'adresse des quatre nouvelles, qui aquiesçèrent sans vraiment sans rendre compte. La venue de James les avait plongées dans un profond mutisme, et ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tout les quatre cet été ? s'exclama soudain Lily.

James leva la tête intrigué.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir grandi, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin... On verra à la fin de la semaine peut-être que je m'avance un peu.

Allez, tous en cours maintenant ou on va être en retard.

Hermione quitta Ginny avec regrets. Elle était consciente que, même si leur galère actuelle les avait rapprochées, elle n'avait jamais été très amie avec Lavande et Pavarti. Qui étaient ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard ? Elle suivit Mary et Lily en silence jusqu'à la salle de classe de métamorphose, essayant de percer le brouillard qui flottait dans son crâne. Pavarti et Lavande discutaient déjà d'un air surexité en lorgant leurs nouveaux camarades de classe. Lorsqu'Hermione leva les yeux, elle était avec tous les élèves devant la porte du cours, et elle vit que James la regardait à la dérobée, une moue intriguée sur le visage. La jeune sorcière se rendit compte avec une légère panique qu'elle avait très envie d'aller le voir et de lui parler de tout et de rien, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et le mot Horcruxes jaillit avec plus de force que jamais dans son esprit, la faisant presque sursauter.


End file.
